Saving Ashley
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: Part of 'My Underground Sanctuary City saga' part II... Helen Magnus has been waiting for the chance to save her daughter Ashley. She won't be able to get Help from the Sanctuary because she has to stay in hiding until she rejoins her time line. She will have to ask her distant relative Samantha for help. This is actually chapter 5 of a longer story.


**My first crossover to Stargate.**

 **I loved the character Janet Fraiser. She was my all-time favorite and I would have loved her and Sam both crossover. But Janet would have died before this happen. But I could totally see Janet contacting Helen as one of the experts like in the 'Broca Divide'.**

 **No infringement intended**

 _"Ashley" Helen said crying as her daughter stood over her. "Mom" Ashley's eyes turn blue. Then poof she was gone, taking the other super abnormal with her._

After spending months setting everything up. Helen was only going to get 1 shot at this. If she miss, then Ashley would truly be gone. Helen's friend Jessica had said by having this chance to maybe save Ashley. It was possibly the universe way of thanking her, for all she done and had been through.

Helen had set up in 1 of the catacombs a containment bubble. She had tricked Nikola into helping her. He had known idea at the time what she was up to. It was just a hypothetical conversation, as far as he knew. She knew the amount of sedative it took to knock out Nikola or John. So she prayed doubling it would knock Ashley out, without hurting her that is.

The containment bubble also had a gas to disorient Ashley, and then as if by magic. In front of Helen Lay Ashley and part of an arm. That had belonged to the other abnormal. She quickly gave Ashley the sedative and put a special bracelet on each of her wrists. The silver looking bracelets had a few functions. The 2 main things they did keep her from teleporting and they kept her secured to metal gurney, Helen put her on. She looked at her daughter, tears in her eyes. Because she was wearing a gasmask, she couldn't wipe them away. She gathered her thoughts and quickly wheeled Ashely out to a waiting van.

\- At Stargate command -

An Airmen walked up to Colonel Carter, "Colonel you have a phone call." Carter walked into the conference room, "This is Colonel Carter" "Samantha, It's Helen. Have I caught you at a bad time?" Carter was taken a back. She hadn't heard from Helen since Janet Fraiser had died.

"Not at the moment. But you know how quickly things can change." Helen made a slight chuckle noise in agreement. "I need your help, right now! Can you get a few days off?" The tone in Helen's voice was alarming. Carter knew she was due some leave, "Do you need me at your place?"

"NO!" She paused, "No, can get to the coffee shop in Co Spring. The one next to the music store, with the big guitar, tomorrow by noon?" "Yes, I know the one. I'll be there." "Samantha, make sure no one follows you. And thank you!" Carter hung up the phone, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. What could get the great Helen Magnus shaken? From the first time Janet had introduced them. Carter knew where her strength came from, it was the Magnus family line. Carter's great-great-great-great grandfather had been Helen's uncle.

\- Co Springs -

Carter rode up on her Indian Motorcycle to the coffee shop. She had just sat down when a barista came up to her with a phone. "Are you Samantha Carter?" "Yes." "You have a call" the young man said handing her the phone. Carter took the phone puzzled "Hello?"

"Sam, are you sure no one followed you?" Now Carter was getting really weirded out, "I'm sure." Helen sighed with relief. She told her to grab some food and to come to the warehouse she had rented.

-The warehouse-

Carter knocked on the door of the warehouse and the door promptly buzzed open. At the back was a make shift isolation room, with a lot of an equipment. Helen looked like crap! "Helen, what's going on?" Helen hugged her and explained only what Sam need to know. Helen was already messing with the time line by involving Samantha. She wanted to minimize and damage she might be causing. Carter shoved a sandwich and yogurt at Helen. While she looked over the data Helen already had in the computer.

After 36 hours of very little sleep or food, they were about to try serum #7. Helen injected it into the IV in Ashley's arm. Other than Ashley's blood pressure going up, nothing happened. The great Helen Magnus, lost it! She exited the isolation area aggressively throwing the syringe and flipped a chair.

Carter remembered when Cassie was sick and how helpless Janet had felt. Other than to hold a gun on the Ghoul who could help her daughter. "Helen, we are not giving up!" Carter said taking Helen by the arm. "We are both exhausted and have barely ate." Helen sat on a cot, she had set up just in case her or Samantha needed to rest. "I just can even think straight!" Helen choked out the words.

Carter convince Helen to change her clothes and take the motorcycle and get some food. Helen agreed with the thought maybe the fresh air and the simple task would help her come back with more focus. Carter decided to try a new approach, by collating all the data so far, while Helen was gone.

When Helen returned it was time for Carter to freshen up. The computer was still running the program Carter had started. Helen and Carter sat down and ate. They were trying to make a little small talk, when the computer stopped. They jumped up, it had determined that. If they were to combine serum #3 and part of #7 that it might unblock the mind control Ashley had been under. It was a dangerous dose, but nothing else had come close to working. They needed remove the telepathic mind control. Or the Cabal would be able to track her, once she was awake. Reversing Ashley's new powers was proving to be impossible. But if Helen could restore Ashley's mind then just maybe she could help for learn to control her new powers, 1 by 1.

Carter handed Helen the syringe with the new mix. "Helen, do you want me to do it?" Helen took a deep breath "No, it should be me."

If Helen had to help Ashley learn to control her new powers. That's what she would do. No matter how long it took. This serum was #8 and only meant to clear her mind. It just had to work! Helen took a deep breath and injected it into the IV. Ashley immediately Vamped, her eye opened and were dark as night. Helen spoke to her "Ashley honey, sweetheart come back to me!" Ashley started to thrash as if she was fighting someone. "Ashley, it's mom." Ashley's eye changed back "Mom.. Mom Help!" Then her eye's were dark again. Carter and Helen looked at each other. "Helen, it's working but she's got to fight!"

Helen put her hand on her daughter's face. She couldn't control the tears in her eyes "FIGHT ASHLEY, FIGHT IT!" This went on for 3 or 4 minutes, which seemed like a life time. Before Ashley finally passed out her eye had stayed their baby blue "Mommy.. I'm scared.. help.. Mommy" Carter and Helen jumped into action checking Ashley's blood and brain waves. It had worked! At least the mind control part was now over.

They had determined a treatment that might allow Ashley's mind to heal with time. Hopefully, she would have the ability to control her powers in time as well. How much time and how many treatments she would need was unknown. Helen thanked Carter from the bottom of her heart. "Sam, I don't even know how to begin to thank you!" "Helen, you'd do the same for me. We might be separated by a few generations but we are family." They hugged and Carter rode of back to Stargate command. While Helen had a very hard task now.

Getting Ashley to the underground Sanctuary. Where she would have to stay. Helen already knew the person she would have to ask to watch over her, Pili. She trusted her completely and Helen had plan to close that Sanctuary first to set Pili up as the acting head of the Underground Sanctuary. Until she was able to rejoin them, down there.

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Check out the 113yrs of loneliness is to much part 1 and part 2**


End file.
